


【初六+盾绿友谊向】 Blind date(美队相亲記)

by Anstrid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Steve Needs a Hug, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 給蹶蹶2020年自來生賀!(對不起她沒有說想要這篇但我硬塞!)預祝妳生活順利，身體健康，有時間要記得剪片產糧呀~!一直都想打一篇美隊相親記，靈感來自B站>【复联2采访】复仇者联盟的线上交友资料是什么样的？希望喜欢这轻松又充滿秋日氣息的妇联家庭文。
Relationships: Avengers Family - Relationship, Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, OG-6, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	【初六+盾绿友谊向】 Blind date(美队相亲記)

斑驳阳光透过窗帘洒落云石厨桌，Banner搅拌着柔滑的栗子蓉，细心地勺进挤花袋。

围坐在餐桌的好友们愉快地享用午餐，等待博士新研发的秋日甜点。

Tony忽然耸起肩膀笑得夸张，「Guys，你们一定要看这则新闻，太好玩了...」，食指双撃手机，新闻画面便投射在半空中。

娱乐新闻下方一行大字标题:  
****交友配对软件惊现美国队长 千人疯传交友要求 S.H.E.I.LD暂无回应****

女主播字正腔圆地报道:「某知名交友配对软件一周前出现Steve Rogers账号，个人资料与为人熟悉的美国队长完全相同，包括职业、出生年月、居住地等，相册中有三张队长身穿制服的正面照，观其角度与光线推测是从教育部九月宣传小册子翻拍。」

「该平台素以严格的安全审核制度著称，发言人暂未回应此人的资料是否已通过审核...而尝试于软件系统自动匹配上该位Steve Rogers旋即成为年轻人的新风气，导致软件注册人数暴涨......」

新闻持续播映，客厅爆出几阵笑声，Clint咬着饮管笑道，「为什么Coulson还没跳出来义正词严地苛责这无赖利用他的神圣偶像来约炮!?照片还是从宣传单翻拍的!天哪，现在的骗子甚至懒得从Google下载几张高清照吗?教育部将Cap修得像塑胶芭比那么假，这哪里算教育?简直是侮辱!」

「嗯哼，我一直有在收集情报，向Cap介绍端庄优雅活泼可爱的适龄女孩，那份『史蒂夫的名单』有Thor整条手臂那么长，足够他约会到105岁，不需要靠那些无聊软件。」Natasha接过Bruce递来的枫蜜栗子蛋糕杯，好心情地哼出声。

「自动匹配是什么?」Thor一脸疑惑，Bruce摆好银匙，顺便打开Coffee & Bagel的官网页面，坐他身旁轻声解释。

Tony压下一边眉头，认真思索「这已经算侵犯名誉权了吧?JARVIS，替我把这个骗子抓出来，同时咨询律师...」

一直沉默吃沙律、彷彿事不关己的Steve僵硬地抬头，望着思绪奔腾的Tony，欲言又止。

Banner注意到他的不寻常，眨眨眼睛。

「等等!这该不会是“Coffee & Bagel”那些混蛋的阴谋吧?Cap的资料根本是他们放上去炒话题的!喝好变态，下次如果把我的花名册摆上去，欺骗无数寂寞少女的芳心，那这平台得瘫痪啊，股价至少会翻一倍...这是严重的金融诈骗!JARVIS!替我联络...」

「Tony.」

Steve冷静地喊停了他愈演愈烈的脑内剧场，「我认为你没必要插手，这件事的热度自然会降下去的。」

Stark忽然固执起来，摊开双手偏拗道，「不是我要故意搞事。这冒牌货正在招摇撞骗，让Avengers的名誉受损!作为长了两条腿的正义本人，你能够置之不理吗?」

当Stark一脸正气地说不是在搞事，那他就绝对是在搞事。

「..............」  
Cap的表情凝滞半晌，瞪着眼眸，嘴唇开合几次没有反驳，双手紧抓马克杯，仰头鲸饮滚烫的巧克力。

「诶...」Banner半举手想制止他将刚添满、接近沸点的巧克力倒进喉咙，但是看他那坚毅的神情，即使面前是岩浆他也会照喝不误。

在咕噜咕噜的吞咽声中，众人见证着Cap的脖子、耳朵跟整张脸依次变得火烫，绯红得像被扔进温泉的鸡蛋，头顶快要滋滋喷烟。

全场安静下来，Thor连最爱的蛋糕也不吃了，皱起眉头担忧地看着他。

大家的视线像红外线般全聚焦到Rogers的身上，促进了加热熟透的流程。

覆盖在杯口下的薄唇嘟嚷了几个字，没人听得到。

他们从没看过一向举旨从容潇洒、谈吐得宜的Rogers如此坐立不安、口齿不清，像被老师逮到作弊的小学生般尴尬。

「什么?」Tony故意将右手搁上耳背，掩饰不了的幸灾乐祸，「你说一声就行，我代你发表公开声明跟那大骗子划清界线。」

Cap深闭双目，多么学Vision随意穿墙而去，那他就不需要面对人生中最难熬的坦白时刻...

他啪躂搁下马克杯，手劲大得几乎敲碎桌面，合糊快速地说，「那真的是我。」

* * *

在场每个人(除了不明真相的Thor)，获悉亲爱的队长求偶求到上了新闻头条，象是不慎吸了笑气，立竿见影狠狠咬住下唇，肩膀颤动，肺部紧缩，故意睁大的眼睛绷得快要流泪，与内心不想伤害队长自尊心的善良小天使拼命架构意志力围墙，像忽然参加了什么耐力比赛。

而Tony的良心小天使大概是长年罢工，或者直接魂归天国了。

他正双手交叠摀住嘴，上半身趴俯在桌面，炸出一大段极其难听、似被水管插喉，但又莫名有感染力的大笑声，「呜哈哈哈哈哈哈...嘶哈哈哈哈哈、咩哈哈哈哈!」

这段真心诚意的笑声很快将没什么毅力的Clint拉下马，他痛苦地揉着酸痛的脸颊「对、对不起，我申请笑30秒，Cap..我真的不是针对你...」然后便放弃挣扎狂笑起来...

因为Tony跟Clint扭曲的笑脸太好笑了，Thor也忍俊不禁发出雷鸣般的隆隆笑声。

在三人夸张的笑声中，Banner看到Nat的左手张开又握成拳头，好像在做什么耐力练习，几秒后宣布投降，弯起眉目痛快地露齿笑起来，笑得苹果肌都拱上去了。

最后一位富有同情心的同伴也沦陷了，自己也没什么心理负担了，博士很有「礼貌」地摀住半张脸，视线紧盯着餐垫角，浑身轻颤无声地笑。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...」

全部人都避免跟主角眼神交流，诡异地扭过头看向不同方向，像中了不明病毒般癫狂夸张地大笑。

如果这时候有敌人冲进来，他们大概已经笑到精神衰弱、毫无反撃之力了。

被困在嘲笑光波中的Cap脸色涨红，毫不怀疑自己刚慷慨供应了后半年聚餐的笑料，无奈地瞄一眼手表，发现这帮好队友已经笑了半分钟。

唉，他真的爱他们......但一年中有为数不少的日子，他也幻想过，把这群混蛋逐个拦腰抱起来扔出大厦玻璃窗。

* * *

三分钟后，众人稍为平复，象是参加完极限运动，喘息嘘嘘，忙碌地喝水跟抹泪。

Tony重整旗鼓，按摩快要掉的下颚，「Cap，我真不懂你那颗可爱的小脑袋在想什么?竟然绝望到上交友软件征求对象?惟一能说服我的解释是你太慈悲为怀，想出此下策帮各大传媒冲年终KPI，或者你只是想测试Coulson的抗压力?」

――「我已经将人事部的Elsa介绍给你了，她很崇拜你的，你应该试着联络一下。」Nat交叠着发问，边翻查着手机上的通讯录，查阅资料。

「我不...」Cap在组织语言，但是Tony用两指不断放大他在软件上的Profile，果断插话「这些图片像素低得看见色格，天哪!你真的完全没顾及我身为顶尖科技领头人的颜面，还巨细无遗地将真实资料全摆上去了...让我来看看为什么? 哇哦我懂了，因为这里填了Biggest Turn-on是『诚实』，而Biggest Turn-off是『不诚实』...佩服，你果然站在诚实的制高点，光看Profile便令我欲火焚身呢...」

――「对了，那咖啡师Lisa怎么样?她的性格可爱又甜美，感觉很容易相处。」

「你不如抓本老年人养生杂志翻到征友栏，乖乖交个笔友，去邮局寄信还比较靠谱。  
99%上这软件钓美国队长的人，一是记者，二是想约炮的，两种都能生吃了你。抱歉，顶着那晃眼的American Ass会令你追求真爱之路比身材干扁的男人艰难十倍，只能说完美的身材是你的诅咒吧。」

Stark顺口开河，嘲讽能力瞬间飙升至MAX，「还是你己经融入了这摩登世代，真的只想约炮?我祈祷你搞得清楚安全套怎么用。嘿~你那年代有安全套了吗?一个Vision就够呛，我不想满街都是超能宝宝...」

――「诶，Sasha是跑全马的，你们应该有共同话题。她说传了信息约你喝咖啡...但你只回了『谢谢』。」

Rogers强行克服羞耻感，但耳背仍然高烧不退，干涩地说「Stark，安全套是1843年发明的，我出生的年代已经普遍使用了，这种事不劳你费心。」

Stark停下挥舞的双手，不敢置信地瞪着正经回答的Cap，好像中了巨额奖金似的喜上眉梢，拔尖语调道，「Gosh!!你真的去查了资料!正常哪有人能随口说出安全套的发明年份?Come on!你是不是还写了本分析各种安全套的作业，图文并茂加上剪报那种，快借给我增长见识!」

「什么?我没有那种东西...」被反将了一军，Steve脸红如火，眉心能夹死一只迷你仓鼠，感觉自己正被汹涌的尴尬缓慢地「凌迟」。

Banner看着Stark象是嗑了药般转圈圈，比研发新盔甲还兴奋，就知道他不会善罢干休，只好清清喉咙说，「Stark，我知道这是你的人生高光时刻，也清楚你冷嘲热讽的能力已经比智商更高，但是你再不克制点，Cap便要原地爆炸了。」

他用Hulk的紫裤子打睹，Stark不是偶然按进那条新闻的，肯定早就收到了风声并查了个底翻天，只是等待全部人都在场的时机尽情对Cap「公开处刑」。

Stark不爽地耸耸肩，虽然他还有一大堆耻笑的话压在舌尖，能够让威武的Steve蠕动不安得像只濒死的毛毛虫，但既然博士都跳出来说话了，他只好勉强停止，不甘地喃喃，「我只是嫉妒Cap对安全套的知识比我丰富罢了...」

Steve看Tony终于愿意闭嘴，松一口气，感激地看博士一眼，镇静地解释，「我用交友软件是想扩阔社交圈子，认识多点朋友，如果相处得来，可以试着发展成交往对象。」

「Elsa、Lisa跟Sasha都是好女孩，但是她们太在意『美国队长』这个身份了，一直在追问我怎么打外星人，没法扯开话题。」

「噢~」Nat托着腮，发出婉惜的叹息，试探地问，「那公关部Vanessa呢?」

「Vanessa比较进取...而且穿得好像稍为少布，靠得有点太近...」Cap在脑内绞尽脑汁，斟酌委婉用词，曲起指尖不自在地摸摸鼻子。

「嗯?我从没见过她穿短过膝盖的裙子，果然深藏不露，厉害。」Nat瞇起美眸，挥动指头，严谨地更新名册上的资料。

「我刚说什么了?这是Cap蜜桃臀的诅咒!Nat，妳可以放心将城府甚深的Vanessa交给我，任何社交距离我都能应付。」Stark严肃地建议，差点被Nat扔过去的汤匙撃中额头。

「我很遗憾这次私人事件变成了公关灾难，我会自己跟Coulson解释的。」Cap叹口气，感觉筋疲力竭，站起来准备离开，「别担心，我不会孤独终老的，应该。」

众人哑口无言目送Steve落幕的背影，心有余悸。

「卑鄙，他是故意这样说的...」Stark将头后挨向交叠手臂，撇嘴。

「享受被内疚淹死吧。」Banner毫不安慰地拍拍他肩膀。

Clint拎起Cap没有碰过的蛋糕杯与Thor对分，「Nat，妳还有哪个Sa字辈的女孩没介绍给Steve吗?下个字母是什么?」

Nat摇摇头，沉吟一下，「我觉得Steve急着想找对象的原因才是关键。」

Banner认同颔首，「如果他不想说，谁也没法迫他开口。这件事就等他自己处理吧。」

「我有个大胆有趣的想法!不如...」Stark双眼闪闪发亮，跃跃欲试，显然还没有欣赏够Cap弱小可怜无助的样子。

博士原来温柔地放在肩膀的手忽尔曲成爪状，施加愈来愈大的压力，让他眉头纠在一起，只好缩着肩头悻悻然转口，「不，我没有任何奇怪想法，现在大脑一片空白，只想拜托好心的Pepper将舆论压下去。」

* * *

Pepper雷厉风行，隔不了几天便封住所有报导，并将这个史上收过最多交友要求的账号撤下来了。

Steve仍心事重重，众人在餐桌上的眼神交流热闹得像放烟花。即便眼珠转到快要脱眸，还是没人敢再开口挑事(其实Tony试过，但被Nat脸色凶狠、下颚左右移动两厘米制止)，只能任由波澜继续暗涌，免得Cap再度当众表演「自焚」。

这天，博士倒车入库后，一开车门便踢翻了鬼知道为什么会搁在那的黑色涂料盆，他机敏而滑稽地后跳几步，仍无法躲避颜料哗啦溅上半边裤管及布鞋。

「.............」他脸色难看地审视那不寻常的漆黑浓液，在触碰地面的瞬间象是开辟了一个个细小的黑洞，形成独特的平面感，几乎不透光。

再仔细察看自己被泼漆的裤子跟鞋，原本的颜色跟布料质感被完美掩盖。

睿智的博士深吸口气冷静心神，认出这盆神奇地出现在地上的就是Black 3.0，吸收可见光的效果达98%-99%，世上他妈最黑的量产黑色颜料。

他一边等待颜色干透边做了几个站立瑜伽式子减缓心跳，确认颜料不会沾污其他物件后便走上实验室，在迈步时有错觉左腿变成了右腿的阴影。

「Tony,请你解释一下...」他推门同时准备好一张阴沉的脸。

掉落冰点的语调让Cap冷入骨髓，打个寒颤，坐姿也不自觉挺直了一点。

「噢。」Bruce才发现鲜少光临实验室的Steve钻进了角落，坐在沙发上，惴惴不安张开五指打招呼，不知等了多久。

他立即收敛阴云密布的恐布表情，换成无奈，「嗨，请问你有看见我的左脚吗?」

「嗯?什么?」Cap扯起僵硬的微笑，上勾的唇线无法再装载更多疑惑了。

博士稍为抬起乌黑得像钢条的左脚，让他看得更清楚，语调毫无起伏，「Tony神经错乱将一盆史上最黑的颜料摆在车库，然后我的左脚便从三维变成了二维，黑得像被截了肢，请问它还存在吗?」

「真的好黑，抱歉...」Cap说罢，将拳头压在唇上，瞇起蓝眸轻笑出来，惹得本来愠怒的博士也绷不住，为这荒谬的场面笑了起来。

「如果你喜欢可以随便沾走一点去画画。」Bruce向他开玩笑，轻声自言自语承诺，「这次不能轻易放过他...」

「你来找我还是找Tony?」

「找你的。」

「好，我换条裤子再来陪你。」

Bruce翻找抽屉里的备用衣物，小心翼翼地走向附属洗漱室。

「我们把这盒甜甜圈吃掉，然后骗他Randy’s Donuts的蜂蜜南瓜限定款售罄了，一个月不会再补货了，好吗?」

身后忽然绷出这句，博士转过去，看到Cap仍然维持一脸光明正大的纯良，眼底却闪烁着狡黠，捧着那盒刚快递来、香喷喷的甜甜圈，邀请他当共犯。

一切尽在不言中，Bruce赞赏地点头，认同这主意绝对够残忍。

* * *

洗漱室中，Banner坐在小板凳上，双手忙碌地挤压洗涤剂，刷洗那条难搞的裤子。流水冲走丰富的泡沫，由清澈变成灰黑色。

Cap坐在身边，找来的凳子甚至比他更矮，修长的双腿无处安放，最后憋屈地曲起来抵在胸前。不得不说看着这一百八十厘米的壮汉蜷缩成一团还蛮有意思的。

高个男人咬开外酥内软、有韧劲的甜甜圈，嘴边一圈淡黄色糖粉，品尝着绵糯温暖的南瓜馅。捉弄Tony的乐趣为这道下午茶增添了无限滋味。

「给我一些。」博士颔起下巴。Steve体贴地将另一甜甜圈撕成两半，递上好友嘴边。

「哦，这个新口味真好吃...我还以为你的Biggest Turn-off是『不诚实』，果然遇上了我们要命的小妖精总裁，什么正义原则都会化为乌有。」

「关于这个...」Steve略显拘谨，用纸巾蹭走指尖残留的甜腻，在手机按开一个页面递上去，「我思前想后，觉得有时候不那么直率地敞开身份，可能更好...」

Banner听不懂这么隐晦的话，瞄向简洁、规整的界面，脱口而出「这是....办公室云端?」误会Steve又要向自己请教科技疑难。

Cap吞咽一下喉头，前后拨了几页，耳根滚烫地解释:这也是交友配对软件，但不像Coffee & Bagel标榜年轻活力，设计风格与走向比较文艺、有格调，主要针对30岁以上希望找到稳定伴侣的族群。

Banner为免Steve更尴尬，忙不迭点头，压下心中翻腾的问号。

Cap按开注册栏目，指头悬在键盘上，犹豫不决「上次用了真实身份引起牵连大波，这次我想加一层掩饰，但又不至于太假，所以想找你商量，如果你不介意的话。」

「我乐意帮忙，但Nat应该比较精通这种事。」博士快速扫视了几条简单的注册问题。

「她还在气我拒绝那张比法棍包更长的相亲名单，况且你特别擅长...」

Banner感兴地挑眉，看Cap搜索枯肠，筛选出精准的用词，「...你一直活在世界的成见中，虽然有时会用到保护色，但仍坚持做真实的自己。」

「嘿，我就把这句当成是赞美了。」Bruce眉目柔软化开，用肢体语言要求多半个甜甜圈，满足地嚼着焦香的面包，「第一栏是名字?你有什么想法吗?」

「Honorable 1.」

「Honor...什么?」博士略感迷惑。

Cap声音变细小、自信随风而逝「...Honorable 1.」

「好。」这次博士立即叠着话尾应和这诡谲却又很符合他风格的网名，已管不上照顾他感受的意图会否太明显。

队长输入了名称，「职业?」

「不能填英雄，也不必那么具体，填All-round nice guy?」博士噙着微笑说。

Cap感到不好意思却没反驳，从善如流地输入，「兴趣或强项?」

「我想想...拯救宇宙、徒手捏爆怪物的头、超高空体操、跑酷、绘画和极限健身?」

「画画和健身。」Steve抬起食指点撃。

Banner道「没人会抗拒一个身材像大卫般健美的艺术家。」

「理想的约会:看电影、吃饭...」Steve静了几秒，海蓝双眸闪过复杂的情绪，轻若无声地补充「...跳舞。」这两个字卷过舌尖就像一声悲伤的叹息。

博士莞尔，望他侧脸一眼，保持沉默。

「对象的年龄、学历、职业不拘...」Cap轻搔金色的眉头，苦煞思量，「理想的对象性格?我希望是坚强、幽默、乐观和温柔的...」

「但是...温柔不象是性格，更象是一种理解和体谅的能力、一种选择。」Banner用力搾干吸饱水的裤管，泄气地看着菜干般皱的布料上仍有一滩滩污渍。

他放空视线，盯着去水口的漩涡慢悠悠地说「嗯，当你的伴侣必须很坚强...哲学家阿兰说乐观主义源于意志力，拉远来说，体谅、乐观与坚强其实都指向同一个落点――要接受你如此波澜壮阔的人生，首先得具备强大的心理承受能力，心理质素高到即使伴在你身边随时身陷险境，还有余裕幽默地调侃一下。」

「你也该知道，就算网上聊天瞒得了一时，出来见面她们八成会立即认出你是谁，余下两成跟朋友描述一下你的外表跟体形也该识破了。毕竟你的脸可是从二战起便铺天盖地印在所有可以喷墨的平面上。不瞒你说，我小时候家里的月历就印着你的大头照。」

Cap顺着他的思路走，轻轻点头，在博士能用手肘阻挡之前，以体形优势迅速捞起浸在稀释液的布鞋，仔细地用刷子洗刷。

他凝视着那些渗进鞋面纤维的圆形污渍，早已渲得无法再分解，「即使是大海捞针，但我也希望有人偶尔、只是很偶尔越过英雄的刻板表象，看到Steve Rogers，只有一段短暂的时间也好...你懂我的意思吗?」

博士没正面回应，只是摊开手掌，让指尖渐渐染上鲜艷的绿，再褪回正常肤色。

他们对望一眼，安静交换一个会意又唏嘘的微笑。

* * *

「.....这裤子跟鞋没法洗干净了吧。」

「呃对，很可惜。」

* * *

博士将湿漉漉的裤子和鞋晾在木椅上。

  
身旁Cap仍捣鼓着注册页，手机一直反覆传来拒绝操作的「咚」、「咚」、「咚」警告声。

Banner没好气地说「它有说要敲碎屏幕才能通过吗?」

俯过身去，看见网页粗大的红字:「必须至少上传一张个人照」，这就难倒了想「掩人耳目」的Steve，他痛苦地按着额角，「我不想再上载那些精修得像全身神经瘫痪的模特图。」

博士卷起沾湿的衬衫袖子，单手插腰道「我帮你拍一张。」

他俩来到一面斑驳的墙前，Banner指示脸容茫然、带点不安的Cap坐上高脚椅。

「这幅墙...很久没补漆了吧?」Cap双手握着沁凉的铁铸椅，在狭小的椅面调整坐姿，意图将脚踝踩上脚踏位，就像每个青年会做的那样。

实验室多数是酷炫的玻璃幕墙，只有这面独特的墙壁仍保存着古老的痕迹，剥落得七零八落的墨绿色油漆与凹陷的圆洼交错成独特的图案，很有历史韵味。

「有些痕迹Tony铸盔甲时烙下的，有些是实验时泼到的酸，还有些是他发脾气扔弹力球留低的，总之乱七八糟什么都有。我们想保留一幅厚实点、不会随便爆开的墙。」

Steve的眼神渗进了对科学的敬畏，抿着唇欣赏那圪立多年、历尽风霜的实验「好伙伴」。

「JARVIS，劳烦关掉所有灯。」

博士一声令下，周遭黑得伸手不见五指，Cap反射性深呼吸、坐直了一点，心中赞赏Banner聪明，这样便可以拍得模糊些。

临近的桌面忽尔绽放光芒，在黑暗中尤其灿亮。博士调整着灯泡位置，直到暖暖橘黄的光射落凹凸不平的墙面，折射出深浅不一、富有层次感的淡光，像雾雨般柔和地笼罩着Cap的半身、下巴与半张脸。

「别看镜头，看着那马克杯。」博士捧起Peter暂存在实验室的相机，按开自动侦测模式，瞄准好友俊朗的脸容。

虽然他的摄影技术乏善可陈，但拥有如此高级的素材，要随便拍一张漂亮的人像照毫无难度。

「这个杯也是历史文物之一吗?」Cap憋笑，猜想里头干掉的咖啡渍年代久远。

「嗯，那是我正在培养的超级霉菌项目。」

Rogers好心情地摇摇头，不予置评。

* * *

Steve今天穿了最不显眼的浅灰色棉帽外套，颈间悬着无线白色耳机，洗水牛仔裤的破洞在曲腿时变得明显，配搭残旧运动鞋，金发有点乱。完全不像宣传照上英姿飒爽、准备冲锋陷阵的战士，只是个普通青年，浑身散发清爽的日常感。

遗憾的是他的姿势太笔直挺拔，毫无一丝松懈。

博士脑袋急转，戏谑地问，「每当你拍单人照，宣传部Le Bas夫人去探班时都会说什么?我听Stark跟Nat绘声绘影地模彷过几次。」

Cap仰头叹息，摸摸后颈背，「...别这样对我。」

「不不，我坚持，这很重要。」

虽然不知道Le Bas夫人夸张的话在此刻有什么关键作用，Steve用干瘪的语气覆述，「她会说『噢，我的天啊，Steve你真是太英俊了，太好看了』...就这样，重覆很多次，直到摄影师拜托她暂时安静为止。」

Nat描述当时Cap的脸已经红得没法拍下去了，总是不自觉以手靠近脸庞，摄影师很恼火，但全场气氛很欢脱。

  
Banner微弯眼睛，看着镜头中开始难为情地互握掌心的好友，「好吧，那么依照传统......」

他正经地叫唤他的名字「Steve.」

「嗯?」Steve抬头回望，仿若看到好友眼眸闪烁一丝机诈。

Banner露出最认真的表情，真心诚意、清晰缓慢地说「你真好看。」

「什...?」

天外飞来这句赞美，虽然知道博士是故意为之，但Steve仍语塞了几秒，眨眨彷似踱上金光的长睫，海蓝眼眸微张，颈项发烫，就像普世腼腆的平凡人一样微蜷肩膀，右手习惯性摭着下半边脸。

「咔嚓!」机不可失，博士按下了快门。

Steve懊恼，「我刚才又用手挡脸了。」

「我知道。」

博士递上相机，让Steve看液晶屏幕中那个自然流露的自己:一只脚抵着地面、一只屈曲踩在脚踏上，微弓着腰，手背压着鼻尖，露齿憨厚地笑，那轻松的样子可没法在正经严肃的公民教育小册子上看到。

――这个Steve Rogers摆脱了发胶，就连发尖都在畅快呼吸。

他感激地拍拍博士的膊头，「Nail it.」

* * *

「怎么黑得像断了电?」Stark踏着昂贵的手工皮鞋进来。

豆大的灯光引领他信步走到后头，竟看到两个好友埋在大片阴影中，对自己笑得一脸神秘奸诈，再瞄向桌上那外卖盒，里头的甜甜圈吃得一个不剩，只留下散乱的糖粉和蜂蜜...

「!?」他似被一颗立体的巨形惊叹号砸在脑袋上，瞬即火冒三丈，不敢置信地大吼，「你们究竟有什么精神病!!?故意关了灯弄得乌漆墨黑，就为了躲起来偷吃我的甜甜圈!?」

「你怎证明是我们吃的?」博士面无表情地问。

「你下唇还有糖粉。」Stark的嗓子比他更冷漠。

「好吧，是我们吃的。而且快递员说蜂蜜南瓜款今个月都不会再补货了，太可惜了，因为那口味 ** **非常好吃，**** 比焦糖奶油味更棒。」Banner抽起面纸仔细地擦掉糖渍。

「我不信你。」

「那你总该相信Steve吧，你知道他不爱说谎。」

Banner瞧向Steve，他心领神会，用自然的口吻说「是真的。」

「.............!」Stark表情凝滞半秒，震撼于这悲惨的事实，难受地从喉咙深处发出崩溃的声音，单手覆盖着眼帘，胸膛像哮喘般痛苦地起伏，「呼嗄...不行，我不能承受...」

「Stark，别放弃，没有甜甜圈你也能活下去的。」博士厉声鞭策他。

「为什么!为什么你们要这样对我...?」Stark挪开手，睁着疲倦、布满红丝的眼睛，发出被背叛的嘶吼。

博士抱起那堆半湿的衣物一把塞进愕然的Tony怀中，「因为你准备涂Batmobile(蝙蝠战车)的颜料涂到我身上了。」

* * *

Banner跟Cap在神秘兮兮地筹划什么阴谋，他们总是在某个僻静的地方盯紧屏幕，食指划左划右，用气音在讨论。

即使是在大伙聚餐时，只要Cap拿出震动的手机，面有难色地瞄向博士，博士便顷刻心领神会，同样抽出自己的啪躂啪躂打字，Steve收到回覆后(手机发出超大的「叮咚」声)那松口气的样子也不要太明显了。

如Banner+Stark=疯狂科学家x2=灭世Robert，那么Banner+Rogers=?

没人知道标准答案，但总的不会发生什么坏事。

同理，如Stark智商爆炸等于一场惊涛海啸，博士(可能会或可能不会)推波助澜，全球万民挤在濒临淹没的一叶轻舟，那么队长就是自愿沉没海底的船锚。依照这个逻辑，缺乏了Stark这个超级大不稳定因素，无法像打火石一样燃亮博士的脱线灯泡，那么世界和平还是有保障的。

虽然没有事需要报备S.H.I.E.L.D，但是一思及两人的密谈肯定跟队长找对象有关系，众人便八卦得抓心挠肝、辗转反侧。

* * *

指头在桌面敲出节奏，Rogers正安静等待。

对方隔了五分钟传来肯定的回覆。他眼角微缩，轻快地站起来，迈开比平时急速的步伐来到公共层客厅，希望好友能够出谋献策。

怎料找到的是书本摊开在膝盖上，头歪向墙壁、睡得嘴唇微张的Banner。看到好友眼下疲倦的黑影，Steve思考几秒，抱着手机，蹑手蹑脚坐在旁边，还要小心控制力度以防沙发的弹簧震醒了他。

当Clint哼着自创的曲调，迳直向厨房走去时，便瞥到了这微妙的一幕。博士在角落睡得东歪西倒、无比酣畅，身旁Cap正无聊地托腮看静音的电视新闻，眼睛扫视着一行行字幕。

「呃，你怎么不直接叫醒他?」

「等一会也无妨。」Cap微笑回答。

「好吧，但这样比较快...」Clint将饼干包装捏成大纸团，二话不说瞄准博士的脸颊扔过去，肯定那抛物线的角度够准绳。

「Hey.」Cap不赞成地微皱眉心，零秒出手，看也没看便「啪!」瞬间抓住那颗纸团。

「唔...?」但是博士仍因这不小的动静而迷糊地醒过来，甫睁眼便看到Cap那只离脸颊三厘米的拳头，故作惊恐道，「你可以直接叫我，不需要揍醒我...」

在Clint烦人的笑声中，Cap也摩擦着指掌，无奈地勾唇。

「怎么了?」博士揉揉眼睛，托起滑落鼻头的眼镜，扫视Cap递来的手机讯息栏。

原来，与Steve在软件中互加好友，亲切地交流了快一个月的物理治疗师Tracy小姐答应了他的邀约，愿意空出后天首次约会。

「后天?」Banner看到Steve略带焦虑地点头，「Okay,让我看看你的衣柜。」

他们随即向Steve的房间走去，几个转弯后，Cap灵敏的听觉捕捉到身后另一阵轻俏鬼祟的步声，转头却没看到人影。

「Clint?」Steve叹气。

Clint正发挥卓越跟踪技巧隐身在一根柱子后，屏气凝神，死也不肯发出一丝声音。

「我听到你了，别装神弄鬼。」

Barton翻个白眼，放弃挣扎，露出半个头，笑得一脸谄媚「嗨!正巧我也想欣赏你的衣柜。」

「不行，别跟上来。」Cap苦笑。

「Steve!你也得体谅一下可怜的伙伴，得不到任何情报，我怎么向Nat交代!」Clint假装委屈，双眼溢出盈盈恳求。

Steve走进电梯，按下键钮，向他做了一个食指按唇的噤声手势，梯门便从两边合拢了。

* * *

博士首次来到Cap的房间，双手插在口袋扫视了一圈，「想不到，你的布置比我的还简单。」

大部份家具应该是搬进来就已配备了，木色系装潢很适合他文静淡然的性格(Stark用心了)，惟二看起来是他自己添置的是窗前那张大绘图桌，当阳光洒落，美丽的胡桃木纹会显得更柔润，上面摆满了木炭、铅笔、蜡笔和纸张;还有床头悬挂的Brooklyn老风景照，Banner猜想，里面是他七十年前居住的旧区景致。

当然，床边还有他的老拍档―振金盾。

「我在Bensonhurst还有间公寓。但相信我，那里比这儿还简陋。」Steve边打开衣柜边自嘲。

「你比我更象是那个会连夜溜走的人，我的房间至少有个冰柜、胶囊咖啡机跟一盏星星形状的夜光灯。」

「那你会吗?」Steve选中几件服装，铺在床上等待博士审阅。

「会什么?」Banner拎起那条酒红色的领带，尽量不表现得太过嫌弃，随手把它挂回柜门，呢喃「去约会打领带?你再次提升了古肃这个词的高度...」

「你还有那种花纹布袋巾吗?我建议你把它们埋进抽屉深处，因为你不会穿正式的西装外套去约会，在我的眼皮底下不会。」

「我的意思是，连夜溜走?」Cap单手正伸向领子浆得笔直的牛津衬衣，只好可惜地放弃。

「嗯...不会，再说我还有什么地方可以去?」博士语调没掺进一丝情绪，平实地回应。

Steve抿着唇，沉默了几秒，不知被这个真实的答案哪里刺痛了，但他也不想深究。

「我也想要夜光灯，星星形的。」他听到自己非常生硬地转移话题。

Banner没有在意，从善如流，「那你得努力争取。我代S.I赢了一个核物理奖，Tony发挥奇思妙想，要用我的名字命名一颗星星，结果他在夜光灯上印了B.B送我，嗯，铭感于心。」

博士又否决了一条过宽的卡其色麻布裤和不太称身的外套，「而且你有四倍视力，半夜起床去厕所也不会摔倒。」  
  
Steve发出爽朗的笑声。

Banner千挑万选，终于在一堆古板的衣服中拣出淡蓝薄毛衣，深棕长袖皮夹克、黑色皮带以及深蓝牛仔裤，「Smart Causal.蓝色能衬托你的眼睛。」

「你还是有机会穿喜欢的礼服、领带及皮鞋，但可以将它们留在之后比较隆重的约会，例如去舞会或者歌剧院。」

Steve很受教地点头，抱着那堆衣服就像个乖巧的学生，还妄图用手掌熨平微小的皱摺。

比起战场上那个运筹帷幄的领袖，Banner发现自己更喜欢这男人在现实生活中缺条筋、有点傻憨的样子。

* * *

Steve穿起了一身悠闲服饰，博士赞赏地点头，问道「你打算穿什么鞋?」

「就这对?」Cap动动脚尖，语调包含了太多不确定。

「你说的是这对蹭掉了大半网布，象是刚跑完超级马拉松、命不久矣的残旧运动鞋吗?」

「呃...我还有对黑色皮靴。」

「那是你的战靴。没人会穿沾过怪兽脑浆的靴去约会，就连Thor也不会。」

「那么皮鞋?」

博士接过那双状态也不良好的皮鞋，瞇起褐色双眸，用严苛的目光批判鞋头泛白的杂乱刮痕，鞋跟位置还严重磨蚀得两边高低不平。Steve得穿着这对鞋一天跑坏十个跑步机才有可能把它折腾得如此凄凉吧。

「看得出你从来不注重足部健康，单靠血清的力量硬扛。」

Cap艰难地吞咽泛滥的涎液，感觉眼前站着一个教授+医生+博士的可怕混合体。

「那穿运动鞋吧。」博士说。

「...真的?」那么轻易便过关，Cap双眼绽光。

「嗯，穿这对出去买新的。」

「JARVIS，请帮我建立市中心的立体模型，以Tracy小姐的年龄、性格及职业，结合明天下午的天气、交通及路况推荐合适餐厅。」

Steve看着博士过份专业地以环抱姿态搂住那张陡然出现在房中央的全息图，一边旋转一边点撃，犹如分析敌人的落脚点般谨慎认真，不禁失笑，「你好像很擅长约会。」

博士捏紧下巴，又剔走了两家餐厅，那里的图钉灯光立即变得黯淡，「我只是浏览了网上攻略，试图以熟悉的方法分析数据，其实我一点也不擅长约会。」

「加上身体原因，我也不想给自己跟其他女孩无谓的希望。」

「............」Steve垂头，用手掌摩擦侧颈，又一次陷入了不知如何回应的困窘之中。

房内气压蓦然变得沉重，背后好友拔升的尴尬值彷如具体射线，向四方八面迸发。当一个气场如此强大的男人经历情绪波动时，周遭几十米内的人很难不发现。

博士没回头，继续放大餐厅的信息察看，轻缓地说，「这是你今天第二次这样沉默了。」

Steve像被无形利箭撃中，整个人紧绷起来，「抱歉，我现在才意识到，我像个鲁莽的白痴一样向你不断征求相亲意见，忽略了你的处境.......」

「嘿，我的身体里住着一只绿色的怪兽，让我跟普通人的生理状况有差别，这个是不争的事实，我己经接受了，虽然花了很多年...但是我接受了。」

「我知道你的共情力很高，这是一种美丽强大的力量，它驱使你守护万民、站到了敌人面前，但是你不必将它浪费在我身上，不用对我小心翼翼。」博士伸出手掌晃了晃，琥珀色的眼眸载满温柔，「看，我没有裹着棉花。我们血液里流着同款血清，我并不比你脆弱。如果你真的想将我当普通人看待，请容许我享受一下自嘲的快乐或自卑的权利。」

「嗯。」Steve不自觉轻咬口腔内侧。

自己对博士这种动之以情、晓之以理的态度总是很受用。  
他不咄咄逼人但也不退缩忍让，好像脑里镶了一把从不误算的尺，进退有度，不只是处理Hulk的问题，而是在任何事情上也显得沉着且游刃有余。无数次，他曾被他待人处世的情商打动，但他心底也清楚，要达到Banner这种通透、细致入微的程度，过往需要承受多少难以想象的磨难。

「......当你享受着自嘲的快乐时，Nat他们通常会说什么?」Steve问了个聪明问题。

这次换博士懊恼，他转动眼珠回想，「嗯...Tony坚持『人生不能不上床』，打算研发更人性化的伽玛射线抑制剂;Nat有一张『柏拉图恋爱』女孩列表;Thor决心帮我找一个能够承受Hulk几百吨力量的Asgardian; Clint会大笑说逮到我自嘲，又输了一元要放入小猪钱箱，那是大伙的零食基金。」

于是他俩都笑了起来，好像空气也变得轻飘飘。

「那么...Steve会说『虽然我不是可爱的女生，但是我也能陪你练习约会』?」

Rogers仔细想了想，伸出骨节分明的大掌，洁白的笑容温暖如阳。

「噢。」博士刮目相看。  
Rogers在言谈间睿智地将他俩主导位置调换了，现在变成了他主动邀约自己去「练习」约会。

Banner没有同样递手，而是从裤袋抽出车匙，干脆利落扔在大张的掌心。

「因为你恰巧是个蛮可爱的救世英雄，所以我勉强答应。  
来，你驾车，我们去买鞋跟试餐厅。这里有五家，你看看哪家适合?」他走向门口，将半透明的全息图收窄成平板大小，拨到Steve的眼前。

二人并肩走向车库。

Steve看着密密麻麻的介绍，不其然头痛「五选一?」

他先绕过另一边，自然无比地替Banner拉开副驾车门，做了个「请」的手势。

  
博士轻声道谢，按出导航系统，输入鞋店地址，「五选二，然后再问Tracy小姐想吃哪一间，你预先订位。」

「绅士风度。」Steve说。

Banner扣好安全带「嗯，绅士风度。上次看你的体检报告，你的身体是由70%水份+30%绅士风度组成的，该不成问题。」

* * *

****鞋店** **

他们走进一家SOHO区的鞋店。品牌标榜用新西兰Merino羊毛制作鞋子，用回收塑胶瓶制成鞋带，既透气又吸湿排汗，比典型合成鞋节省了60%的能源。乍听就是博士心仪的风格。

Steve耐心地听女店员热情洋溢的介绍，弯身穿上Wool Runners，柔软贴合的物料彷似紧附肌肤般舒适，几乎感觉不到重量，让他惊喜。他站起来走了几圈，测试巴西甘蔗研发的鞋底够不够厚实。

Rogers来到镜前，隐约能从轻薄鞋头看到指头轮廓，担心它太精细，容易被自己踢坏。

博士试穿着一对新鞋子过来，彷彿听到他的心声，压低声量说，「你是准备去悠闲约会的，不是穿着它去三项铁人赛。」他故意在「悠闲」两字下了重音。

想法轻易被识穿，Cap咧嘴一笑，「好吧。这鞋码没问题，我买一对。」

店员愉快地点头，「先生想要什么颜色呢?」

「炭砂灰?...」他想也没想，伸手探向颜色最深那对，不知为何后颈好像接收到Banner微妙的不认同视线光波。以他的超乎常人的感应力，九成没有错。

「深灰色耐脏。」他倔强解释。

「我们这种鞋子可以扔进洗衣机洗，选择再亮的颜色也不怕喔。」店员适时插话。

博士二话不说，将地上浆果红色那对轻踢向他的方向。  
无可否认，那恍如熟透果实的色泽，确实愈看愈漂亮。

Steve撅起薄唇，垂死挣扎，「蛮好看的...但我从没买过这么鲜色的鞋子。」

「小姐，劳烦包起这对。」Banner瞇起眼睛亲和地说，扭过脸对好友吩咐，「你现在有鲜色鞋了，请尽量别让它沾上怪物的不明液体。」

Steve不知自己做错了什么，或者做对了什么，感觉博士对自己日益「不客气」了，根本不像初见那个拧着手、忐忑不安的学者。

重申一次，博士对于人际关系向来很有分寸，所以他会这样做毋庸置疑是因为他觉得合适。相处的时间愈久，Rogers愈清楚Banner并非坊间描述那个畏首畏尾、总是害怕心跳过载的科学家，有时甚至有点强势(尤其是面对轻浮的Stark时)。

Avengers相伴走过了很长的路，越过高峰低谷、跨过悬崖峭壁，但是同伴间的距离却愈来愈短了，Steve打从心底欣慰这种转变。

「怪物?」店员包起新鞋，听到他俩对话，好奇地笑问。

「我们家有个控制不住狂喷口水的烦人小孩。」Bruce毫无心理负担地回答。  
Rogers知道他在暗损Tony，控制不住轻笑，「哈哈，确实有。」

「你也试好了吗?」Steve问。

「这尺寸刚好...但我还在考虑，我觉得我那对史上最黑的鞋还有救...」

Steve没有细听他的解释，扫视墙架上琳琅满目的颜色选择，双眼霎然一亮，急步走向柜台，语速略快地说「尺寸Okay，请给他拿一双『晨曦紫』色的。刷卡。」

为免博士阻挠，他已经连信用卡都提前拿好了。

* * *

****餐厅** **

Steve泊好车，二人在黄昏余晖下散步一小段路，来到一家充满异国情调的家庭餐厅。

JARVIS说这是一家温馨、有人情味的小店，混搭不同国家的特色，研发了不少广受好评的菜肴，不拘一格。对烹饪略有研究的Tracy小姐很快回覆并选中了它。

它的装潢沿用波希米亚风格，木梁刻着古老花纹，挂满抢眼的印花布饰，桌布亦系上皮制流苏，细节一丝不苟，让人彷似闯进了一个民族部落。

他们选了露天双人位，就着玻璃烛台摇曳的光看菜单，决定尝试几道时令菜。

下单的时候，妙龄女孩一边捂嘴一边用颤抖的手写字，完成后冲进厨房，发出一声兴奋的尖叫，拉着父母狂说一轮家乡话。胖胖的店主夫妇从布帘探头出来，笑容满脸向他们看去。

「她认出你了。」博士见证这有趣的一幕，低头微笑，带着丁点幸灾乐祸。

队长向他们友善微笑，又惹来少女的愉快低喊。

「就算换了便服，街上还是会有人认出来...即使没有要求合照，也会跟随一段路。」想到后天的约会有可能被陌生人紧密注视，他便开始担心...

「你有没眼镜?」博士问道。

「有，黑色粗框平光镜。」

「现在不流行那个款式了。」

「我不知道你还涉猎时尚。」

Banner怡然自得地勾唇，从衬衣口袋抽出幼框眼镜递上。  
镜框是复古暗金色的，上方下圆的形状，轻若无感。

Steve接过眼镜戴好，再睁眼发现整个世界蒙上一层滤镜，彷若看进万花筒般悬幻。

「好模糊。」他讶笑。

「伽玛射线让我变成了Hulk但竟然没有治好近视，我也很遗憾。」Banner的语调充满怨气，让Steve笑得更开怀。

对面的男人仍然在努力适应融化成色块的环境，「适合我吗?」

「不适合，一点也不好看，最多只够你挤身全球最性感的眼镜男前三名。」

风中跳跃的烛火为好友打上阴影，映得刀削的轮廓更分明，同时在镜框边缘踱上微细丝光，簇拥着一双蔚蓝瞳孔就如海中晶石般剔透。

「你把镜片拔下来，后天戴着这副去吧。」博士拿起手机替他拍照。  
试着理解为什么Steve对于自己英俊得人神共愤这件事没有哪怕一点自觉。  
他沉思了三秒，开始有点恼火，然后决定――不，他不想理解。

Rogers学着博士惯用的手势，用食指抬起鼻托，自然望向餐厅门口的棕榈树，不知有什么忽然闯入视线，让他脸容僵硬，脱口而出...「Oh,Shit...」

好友难得出口成脏，博士好奇地斜过身子，越过宽阔得烦人的肩膀张望，难以控制飙出更脏的脏话「Oh,Fuck.」

**――那个控制不住狂喷口水的烦人「小孩」来了。**

* * *

Stark摘开墨镜，向侍应确认订位，连同Nat,Clint跟Thor浩浩荡荡走进窄小的露天平台，步履直指隔他们三个身位的桌子，距离超近。

「Hi~~Brucie,Cap!原来你们也在这里吃饭，太巧了!一定是宇宙的神秘力量冥冥中令我们亲密地集结在一起，难舍难弃!」

Tony脱下驼色羊毛大衣跟红棕色短围巾，摊开双手假装惊讶，演技拙劣到令人不忍直视。

博士轻微后仰，抱起手臂道，「那种股宇宙力量是指JARVIS的餐厅搜索纪录吗?我的私隐协议遇上大厦主人不知为何就会自动瓦解，确实很神秘。」

Tony一脸受伤，瞪大巧克力色眼眸，「当然不是!实情是我莫名其妙失去了南瓜甜甜圈，糖份摄取量严重不足，上网搜寻出名甜品，一下子就搜到这家的姜汁莱姆布丁杯，决定过来尝尝。你把我当成什么了?狂热粉丝?跟踪狂吗?」

说罢，他向侍应扬起魅力笑容，「他们那枱点了什么，给我这边也来两份，谢谢。」零秒示范什么叫「言行不一」。

「不用在意我们，放松谈论你们原本想聊的事吧。」Stark潇洒摆手。

「就像有人能够忽视你那原子弹爆炸般250%的存在感。」

「世人的眼睛要主动黏在我身上，可不是我的错。」

博士没有再争辩，按着泛痛的额角，翻了个白眼。

他轻若无声叹口气，拉起覆腿的餐巾搁上桌面，俯身向Steve提醒「无论我们说什么，他们都会听到。」

虽然只是下意识的动作，但Steve注意到了。  
他不想因为自己的私事令好友陷入两难的境地，破坏了美好的夜晚。

「我去处理吧。」Steve说。

「你确定?」Banner对他一贯「处理Stark」的方式不太有信心。

Steve坚毅咬牙，站直身子，以(在博士看来)赴刑场的壮烈姿态，走到同伴那一桌。

* * *

「嗨，晚上好。」Rogers生硬地打招呼。

「Cap，晚上好~」四人夹杂着偷笑的声音此起彼落。

「不单纯是为了满足你们的好奇心，也是因为我不想再隐瞒下去了，坦白似乎是个好选择。其实我跟博士、嗯我们正在准备一个约会...」Steve努力表现得轻松自在，话尾的犹豫稍微扣了分。

当他说完这句，四人震撼的表情可谓精彩纷陈。  
他们凝止数秒，像被踩中尾巴的猫咪，全身毛管直戙，来不及将掉落的下巴安装回去，纷纷慌乱地收拾衣物，摆出一副不小心捣破了蜂巢、准备逃亡的样子。  
就连一向任意妄为的Stark也被刺激得不轻，表情流露难能可贵的内疚...

「吾友Steve，我们真的太失礼了，请接受我的道歉...」Thor虽然在道歉，但是笑容超级灿烂晃眼。

「好家伙，我完全没想到!」Clint用力拍他肩膀，表达对他保密功夫的敬佩。

Nat不可思议地来回扫视他跟Banner，似在脑中密罗紧鼓地交叉比对情报。

Stark神经质自言自语，「不行...我还没完成抑压剂，凭你们这种毁天灭地的力量，肯定会操到整楝大厦崩塌，保险对『超能力者自主危险活动』可不会赔...难道要你们打『野战』吗?...」

「...什么?」Cap蹙起眉心，脸颊微灼，「不是我跟博士在约会，是他在帮我筹备后天与一位女士的约会。」

伙伴们恍然大悟，缓慢收回准备离开的手脚，很有默契地齐刷刷搁下手中的衣物，四双眼睛聚焦在他身上，瞬即变脸，换上写满八卦的阴险坏笑。

Steve被盯得浑身不自在，一滴冷汗从额角滑下。

「厉害!Cap!恭喜你!」Stark故意吹一声响亮口哨，惟恐天下不乱，忽然开始鼓掌。

另外三人被带动，加入一片突如其来、劈呖啪啦的掌声...  
「做得好，Steve!我们为你骄傲!」

「Go!Cap!Go!」  
Thor甚至握起拳头在空中转了半圈，大声欢呼「Woo~Hoo~!!」彷似见证他赤手空拳斗赢了一匹凶猛的狮子。

Steve头皮发麻，犹如误闯颁奖典礼，被巨大的舞台灯捕捉，全场顾客也惊奇地盯着他。  
他后悔了，他真挚地向未来更凄惨的自己致歉。

他转头看向博士求救，Banner同情的目光闪闪发亮，无可奈何地耸耸肩。

* * *

他们并了桌，热闹地享用美味晚餐。

玩笑归玩笑，大伙还是诚恳地希望队长的约会顺利，收获美满的爱情。

「贴心的男人最受欢迎，永远别吝啬赞美。发挥你四倍的视力，认真看她身上的细节，称赞她的发型、服饰，下次见面如果有变化还要再提一次，让她知道你有认真留意她。」Stark挥潇自如，尤如爱情关系的资深导师。

Natasha赞同，「遇到任何有『门』的场景，顺手帮她开门;走下楼梯的时候，将你粗壮的手臂伸出来，除了让她搀扶之外，还能给予安全感。但是不能太超过，如果她的反应不自然，就要避免身体接触或者过于殷勤。」

Cap几乎想要拿出黑皮小本子记笔记。

「你们行程怎样?」

「先喝咖啡，然后逛美术馆，去中央公园散步，最后来这里吃晚餐，再送她回家。」

「先选好两家咖啡馆，如果她专程为了你而穿高跟，走路姿势不自然，该是脚跟或尾趾有点痛，那你便带她去近点那家，公园散步也要转成晒太阳、坐长椅聊天。别害女士硬追着你那一米半的长腿行军。」Nat抿起红唇啜饮香槟。

「哇哦，好体贴。」Clint吃了一口香煎红条鱼，鱼皮香脆、肉质细嫩，他心满意足地说，「记得带伞、湿纸巾、充电器和薄荷糖，别说我没提醒你。」

「如果那位淑女的裙摆高于膝盖，她坐下时你可以脱下外套，细心地披在她的腿上。」Thor用牙齿撕扯巴克夏黑豚肋眼，惊喜于那酸甜鲜醇的风味。

Stark喜笑颜开，用手肘狠撞Thor肩头，「想不到我们的神话国王也学会了地球人的约会守则，Cap你也不能落后!」

「是Lady Jane教我的。」Thor搔搔金发，漾出甜蜜微笑。

「你打算怎么跟那位幸运的女士打招呼?给你三个选项:  
A.嗨，我是美国队长，我负责拯救世界，而妳的美丽拯救了我。  
B.别担心，妳没有迟到，是我早到了一小时巡视周遭环境确认没有任何危险。  
C.女士，别被我高大魁梧的身材吓到了，虽然手臂有百年树根那么粗，但是我的47吋胸膛埋藏着一颗纤细柔软的金子心，或许妳想来我的丛林历险吗?」

「...丛林?」Nat千辛万苦才能将那口酒咽下去，「哪来的丛林?」

Stark叉起切成小方块的牛扒优雅地放进口中，眨眨单眼，给了她一个「不能明说，只能意会」的暧昧眼神，Nat极速回了一记嫌弃的眼刀。

博士正在分配松茸牡蛎土手锅，「Tony，别教他说那么恶心的话。」

试想像Steve真的说了如此白目的话，很可能会被女孩跳起来掴耳光，便不禁摇头笑起来。

「嗯...我想我只会说『嗨，我是Steve.』」Rogers温文地笑。

「不必硬记那么多技巧，做你自己就够了。」博士弯身，将他喜欢的豆腐与味噌汤勺进汤碗。

Steve直视着他轻声说「谢谢。」一语双关。

他赶忙捧起碗喝了一口，浓醇的味噌缓缓溶入汤中，与牛奶交融，散发一种厚实淳朴又迷人的香气，再加上蔬菜、豆腐的自然甜味，让他整个人由内而外温暖起来。

秋风飒爽，众人在清洌的月光下谈笑风生，杯觥交错，酣畅淋漓。

餐馆内厅响起柔和的音乐，Steve从窗口看进去，看到一对对中年男女互搂着跳舞，悠然自得地转圈、踮脚、转圈，彷彿整个世界缩小成为脚下的木地板，眼中只有深爱的彼此，肢体语言满溢柔情，他不禁看得入了迷。

「甜品时间。」Nat将餐牌推过来，他回过了神。

在Stark的极力推荐下，每个人都点了姜汁莱姆布丁杯。  
Cap虽然千杯不醉，但是吃着酒香浓郁的软滑甜点，看大家在微凉的天气中薰红的笑脸，竟感到醉陶陶的，心头有种暖热的感动。

他开始幻想着末来有天，向喜欢的女孩介绍出生入死的伙伴们、一起聚餐的场景。

但是当这个幻想逐渐变得具体，当女生模糊的脸被描绘得更清晰时...他愣住了。

「A toast to Steve!」对面的Stark兴之所至，站起来祝酒，让他猛然又跌回现实。

Stark醉得摇摇晃晃，说自从消灭Thanos后很久没有出来聚餐了，他今晚很痛快，率先举起酒杯，「祝Cap约会顺利!获得幸福!」其他人也举起酒杯应和「Hear! Hear!」

「谢谢，我现在便觉得很幸福。」Steve与他们碰杯，真心诚意地说。

* * *

Steve已经预早了不少时间抵达集合点，但看到身穿橘黄色连身裙，缚起简单马尾，背着黑牛皮侧袋的女孩时，他发现自己还是略逊一筹。

「Hi,我是Steve.」Rogers托起眼镜，展露出最友善的笑容。

Tracy仰头，在看清他的脸那瞬间，眼眸睁大了点，很快又回复自然，微笑着打招呼，说她刚巧在附近完成工作所以早到了。

凭那么细微的神态变化，Steve说不准她是否认出自己另一个身份。

Steve一开始比较局促，说话时手势有点大，暗中鄙夷自己又不是在战术会议上演讲，语气动作不需要那么夸张。

庆幸的是女孩的气质沉着优雅，总是等待他急速地说完几句才缓缓答话，给予他空间调整状态。

或许因她是物理治疗师，她并没有穿着伤脚的高跟鞋，而是穿了一对全白的运动鞋，这也代表Clint在出门前硬塞进他口袋的创可贴派不上用场。

他们欣赏着纽约的景致，部份树已经转红了，有层次感的黄、橘与绿色交叠绵延，漫出慵懒的氛围。

女孩说她最喜欢的季节也是秋天，Steve在心中为自己选了一家可以看到周遭美景的咖啡店而喝采。

* * *

他们来到雅致的咖啡店，女孩很赞赏这里布满绿植的自然风格。

她没有等待他先推门，没期待他率先拉开椅背，也不介意他是否主动斟水。

女孩甫坐下时呢喃了句「空调有点冷」，Steve头脑一热，似有个答题灯泡叮一声被点亮，准备脱下外套为她披上，却看到她已拎出薄外套把自己裹得暖暖的，舒适地叹口气。

于是Steve也松口气，将一切约会守则抛诸脑后。

「你为什么只戴着镜框?」

「噢，因为我、我觉得戴眼镜感觉比较斯文。」该死，Rogers，不要结巴。

女孩从包包拎出一副粗黑框眼镜，「那我也陪你一起戴吧。但是我这副是有镜片的，会让眼睛变得超小，希望你不要介意。」

「怎么会?」Steve不信，以为她在自谦。  
怎料女孩戴上厚重的眼镜，眼睛明显小了一圈，抬头对他瞇眼微笑，感觉年轻了不少，又与初见时淡定自若的气质截然不同。

他呆了呆。

「我没有骗你吧。」女孩笑起来有酒窝，Steve也笑得露了齿。

他喜欢她真性情。

* * *

Steve为咖啡买了单，甫踏出店门，就感觉不对劲，敏锐的直觉让他瞬即警剔起来，扫瞄周围环境。  
果不其然...立即揪出了倚在报摊旁、根本没打算掩饰身影的两个特工，露天广场里喝着花茶的Stark与Banner，还有一只劲其可疑的雄壮兔子玩偶在对街派气球。

Banner在远处用口形向他说「Sorry」。

Steve沉住气，向女孩致歉他得回紧急工作讯息，打开群组打字:

――Steve:Really?你们在监视我?

――Tony:我们在附近闲逛不行吗?这块地你买下了?

――Clint:别在意，当我们透明就行。我们是应急小组，必要时为你效劳(｡+･`ω･´)

――Bruce: Sorry，我没法阻止他们过来，只能制止他们搞破坏

――Nat:别再看手机了

Steve镇静心神，收起手机。

  
Tracy问他是否遇上烦心事?神情有点忧虑。  
他笑着否认，在她看不到的角度揉捏酸痛眉心。

女孩顺势开了个话题「你是做什么工作的?之前聊天一直没有提及。」

Steve骤然失去了声音，盯着不断后退的路面。

......他不是没有预想过女孩会关心自己的职业，但是总在「虚拟一个假身份希望不会被(立即)悉破」和「直言自己是美国队长希望能被接受」之间摇摆不定。

每当思及救世时受到万民拥戴(高喊解散Avengers的也不少)，回到现实生活却像个行走的引战「标靶」，极有可能令身边人陷入险境(他搜查约会资料时，真的看到一篇小报分析《与超级英雄约会的利与弊》，好处是刺激，坏处是可能没命)，这种巨大的落差便会令他却步;但是选择说谎的心压负担也不小，每撒一个谎就得靠另一个谎来圆。他费煞思量，直到最后也没有下抉择，决定随机应变。

Rogers发现自己已经静了太久，只好含糊地说，「偶尔做点保安工作...」――保卫整个地球的安全。

他意识到此刻脸上神情有多别扭。  
Nat说过，他在任务之外说谎或心虚时表情管理都不合格，就连三岁小孩都能轻易识穿。

女孩凝视他的脸，Steve回望，坚持了两秒，带着些微紧张瞥向另个方向。

「抱歉。」女孩心思通透，「我没有迫你说的意思。」

Steve干涩地说，「妳没有错，不需要道歉。我的工作很复杂，有点难以启齿。」  
他沮丧地想，没有人会喜欢约会对象如此摭摭掩掩、忌讳莫深。  
  
Tracy沿途看风景，二人沉静地走向美术馆。

口袋中手机震动，Rogers不能说他不感激这段插曲冲淡了窒息感。

――Tony:( ** **Poke Steve****!)你们准备打隔岸沙滩排球赛吗?中间隔着了一个太平洋那么远，远到地铁都要停两个站才能把你们接走

――Nat:情况不妙，你说错什么了?

――Clint: 据我专业统计，你们已经10分钟没说话了，情况危急，现推荐付费方案如下:

A.一个可爱小孩不慎让气球挂到树上，你甚至不用跳高就能抠下来，给小孩一个灿烂的微笑，温柔摸头让他停止哭泣(女孩们都很爱这种慈父时刻)

B.一个滑板少年横冲直撞，撞到你的女孩(轻擦)且出言不逊，你一脚将滑板踢到皇后区，义正词严地教训他(请不要陶醉地教训超过15分钟)，让他痛哭流涕地道歉

C一只强壮得吓人的兔子玩偶A.K.A Thor，带着鲜花与巧克力过来，说是你提前准备的惊喜...呃、如果那位女士以为你要当场求婚，那么你便认了吧(｡+･`ω･´)

――Bruce: Steve...开个新话题吧

Rogers缓缓呼吸吐纳，决定采纳Banner的建议，相信这次能将约会拉回正轨。

「妳待会想先看哪...?」

女孩刚启唇，不远处的美术馆塔尖却毫无预警地崩塌了。

* * *

天空撕裂了一个缺口，跳下来五、六只长着翅膀的银色巨形鳄鱼，一刻不停地用爪子跟蓝光枪械击碎建筑物!

  
Steve目光一澟，浑身肌肉反射性紧绷，立即戴上单边通讯耳机，听着同伴们纯熟地交流情报，已进入作战状态，正拟定攻击计划...

『查到了!这些杂碎是来抢那颗『希望宝石』的!哇它们得有多绝望才会跨星系抢劫...』

『它们基本上就是长了翼的鳄鱼，应该不难搞定』

『Cap，你这次别掺和了!带着女孩去安全地方躲吧，绝不能让这堆丑陋怪物破坏你神圣的约会!』

人群从炸开的美术馆尖叫逃跑，慌不择路，下个瞬间便将他与女孩撞开几个身位。

Steve陷入两难，远眺着狂暴的怪物肆虐，殛欲冲过去将他们暴揍一顿，又担心女孩以为自己被抛弃。

Tony在耳机里大吼『集中精神!别再像木头那样忤在原地了，你的女孩要吓坏了!Move!』

挤在人潮中向后退的女孩不断张望，恐惧地唤他的名字「Steve!」

Rogers心底一轮剧烈挣扎，终于下了决定，大步跨过去握住她的手腕，将她护在胸前，低声说「别怕」，用肩膀保护着她跟随人流逃跑。

* * *

他们与十几个市民一起躲在凉亭，气氛很紧张，无人吭声。  
女孩看上去冷静了点，双手握着项链轻声祈祷。

Steve环顾四周，看看有没有需要帮助的人们，很快便注意到蹲在旁边、双目含泪的四、五岁小男孩。他蜷缩成球状，不时轻微摇晃，许是感觉到他专注的视线，战战兢兢地抬头回望。

「哥哥，你也会怕吗?」  
小男孩浸在两潭泪水中的圆眼通红，很令人揪心，用脆嫩的声音问他。

Steve轻微摇头，用温厚大掌覆上他瘦薄的肩头，给予安慰的力量。

「嗯...妈咪说，超级英雄很快就会打败那些怪物了，所以我们很安全。」  
男孩举起他与母亲紧握着的手，他的妈妈察觉动静，向好心男人勾起半心意的微笑，很快又低头用手机刷最新消息。

「这样就不会怕了...」  
男孩怯怯地伸出另一只手，试探性去牵着他但又怕被拒绝，动作很缓慢。

Rogers立即主动以双手用力包覆他的手。  
......感觉到那只小手如此冰凉，还在颤抖，他彷若中了一箭，胸口发热，醍醐灌顶。  
  
不禁在心中鞭笞自己―最该挺身而出的时候，我到底躲在这里干什么?

他深吸口气，闭上眼帘，再睁开时蓝眸已换上坚毅澄澈的神色。

「来，你牵着姐姐的手，我出去看看英雄来了没有。」  
  
此时，亭外不足百米的地方，忽尔轰下两道蓝色闪光，劈开了粗壮的树干，全部人也吓得惊叫，有些甚至开始哭泣...

不能再拖延了...他将小男孩的手递过去，Tracy忙不迭牵住，看着准备离开的他，「Steve?你要去哪?」

「呃、我要去........呃」Steve单手握拳，拇指向外指了指，语焉不详，最后只能说「...对不起，我之后再跟妳解释!」

说罢这句，他便转身冲出凉亭，往战况最激烈的地方跑去。

* * *

Steve俯冲了十几米，忽然看到大道旁、草丛中有一对熟悉的淡紫色鞋子，不必细想，在这个时间点、这种奇怪地方摆放得整齐的簇新鞋子，必然是Banner那对Wool Runner。

于是他当头棒喝，撑着树干轮流提起单脚，赶忙扔下自己那对，已不管身后凉亭的市民对他一连串怪异疯癫的举动有什么感想。

他赤足继续狂奔，途中还得脱下金丝镜框收好，感觉自己彷彿串戏到《超人》，正要变身飞上天。

「Steve，你怎么冲出来了!?你的『战场』不在这边!」Tony正利用高空优势攻击，突然瞄到飞身参战的Cap，几乎射歪掌心炮。

「吾友，我以为你会像王子一样保护害怕的公主，结果你还是踏上了屠龙的道路!」Thor不知道为什么仍穿着玩偶服，挥挥锤子，把一只鳄鱼炸得内焦外嫩。

「Thor你该少看点Disney了。我只想问Cap怎样向那女孩解释?还有你...为什么 ** **没穿鞋****?」Nat眼睛一如既往的利。

「刚才情况危急，我之后才向她解释。」  
Cap没有盾牌在身，只好助跑后跃起，空中旋转两周半一脚踹上怪物的脑袋，「我不想踢烂新鞋，脱下来了。」

「嗯哼，所以现在你在她眼中就是个临危逃跑，还要放飞自我、连鞋都不要的疯子。」

「 ** **不愧是你，Steve Rogers.**** 」Tony忍俊不禁、笑得很大声，「超出了我们所有预期。」

「你需要紧急补救方案吗?这次收费会很高，但我们那么熟，可以给你打九折。」Clint打着如意算盘。

「你等着吧，Banner为你的约会花了那么多心思，等会打完怪还有力气，他会变Hulk再揍你一次。」Tony幸灾乐祸地说。

「Guys，专心。」  
Cap暗暗叹气，爆冲向那只挥动着武器的怪物，决定将全身怨气狠狠发泄在它身上。

* * *

****中央公园** **

Banner揉揉眼睛，撑起酸痛的肩膀，环顾四周，不知自己为何醒在中央公园的小山坡，前方就是人工湖。

树蔭下还有另一个人――Steve曲起双腿坐在他身前，远眺夕阳西下。

「嗨。」他耙乱卷发，沙哑地对着好友的背影打招呼，「我怎么会在这...?」

Steve侧过脸浅笑，「Hulk打完怪慢慢走到公园赏红叶。我找到你时，你已经睡在这了。」

「对，我记得他说过想来公园玩。」Banner仰躺在干燥的草皮上。  
浑身筋骨被撑大又收缩的痛楚来袭，他咬紧牙关，尝试缓慢呼吸放松肌肉，「其他人呢?」

「Tony带他们去吃甜甜圈，说会给我们买外卖，但绝对不会买最好吃那款，也不会买限定口味。」

「啧，那幼稚鬼。」Banner嫌弃地笑，轻微胸膛颤动又令肋骨泛痛，天哪他真的老了。

「夕阳真美，我想把它画下来。」Steve任情绪沉浸在如画美景中。

「谁会带整副画画工具去约会啊......对了你的约会被鳄鱼搞砸了吗?」

「嗯，其实是被我自己搞砸。」

Cap露出一点也不似笑容的笑容，翻阅手机讯息，「她说....一见面就认出我是谁了，但是她蛮喜欢我所以想试着相处，后来怪物来了，我冲了出去，她发现自己还是没法接受。」

「不是因为危险或者觉得被抛下......而是她在The Blip时化了灰，复活后才知道祖母在她消失那段时间过身了，她没法见到最后一面，前不久...她还确诊了惊恐症...  
她强调，这当中没有一件事是我的错，还感谢我们拯救了世界，但是只要事情与超级英雄有关，尤其是看到我的样子，她还是无法不联想到那种濒死的感受，所以很抱歉，陪不了我去看我俩讨论了半个月的画展。」

「Steve...」Banner开了口但一时不知说什么才恰当。

「虽然她很宽容，但我总感觉无论救不了这世界，或者救了这世界，都是我的错。」

Steve张开掌心，细看其上长年累月的粗糙旧伤痕，缓缓地说。

「我们走过和将要走的路都满布泥泞，没有一条是平坦宽敞的，不可能漂亮地全身而退，只能祈求每踏一步都朝着正确的方向。」Banner说。

「我明白。」Steve颔首，双手交握。

「嗯...那你想我用『能力愈大，责任愈大』那些陈腔滥调安慰你吗?因为我基本上就是抄袭你上星期会议笔记第五页的第七段，照着背给你听而已。」

Steve摇头，「我写下来时不知道实践有这么难。」

他们安静地欣赏美丽晚霞怀抱着金球，渐渐隐没在山后。

「我可以问你一个问题吗?」Bruce说。

Steve點頭。

「你为什么急着找对象?」

这个简单的问题直接撃中了Steve，微妙的悲伤在胸膛蕴酿，他艰难地吞咽，双目聚焦于远方，尝试了几次终于听见自己的嗓子，「......其實是因为Peggy。医生说她快不行了，她自己也知道...」

一阵空虚在心头回荡，他说「她过了精彩圆满的一生，现在抬头挺胸走到了终点，为世界留下了珍贵的精神遗产，这些是永远不会消逝的，我很为她感到骄傲，只是遗憾我几乎无法参与其中。」

「她恭喜我，因为『世上知道你英明神武的外表下有多傻的人又少了一个』...」Steve漾出苦笑，尽量抑压喉间的酸涩「但是她也不放心，怕我太固执，找不到能够理解跟照顾我的人，让我遇上心动对象便赶紧带给她看看，所以...」

他抹抹冷得泛红的鼻尖，故作随意地耸肩，却甩不走压在身上的沉重石头，「所以我答应了，我猜我只是太懦弱，其实我想说『那个令我心动的女孩，我在75年前就遇上了』...但终究没有说，有什么意义呢...」

「人们向前进，人们也逝去，我跟不上节奏，留在原地徘徊。」但他惟一不想让她忧心。

Banner没有答话，搓暖手指，缓慢坐起来，发出嘶嘶痛声，在他的手能够抠到淡紫色的鞋子前，Steve已经体贴地拿了过来，单膝蹲下帮他小心地穿上。

他凝视他在夕阳余晖下显得更耀眼的金发旋，细心地绑鞋带的双手，心头有种莫名情绪急速积聚，呼口气说，「你是真的傻。」

Steve带点愕然地看他，蓝眸中仍有未及褪去的伤感。

「......你可以跟她说，放心，你的朋友其实都知道你很傻又固执，会钻牛角尖还很古板，去约会还要打领带，94岁的生日愿望跟之前93年一样是『世界和平』，但是当世界真的和平了，你还是暗中忐忑不安，找不到自己心底的平和...啧还帅得超级烦人又不自觉。  
  
但是他们会一直照顾你，就像你一直在照顾他们一样，直到将来有个幸运的女孩被你爱上，也没可能甩掉他们，所以不用担心。」

  
「嘿，你觉得这样说...好吗?」

Steve微睁眼眸，将拳头压在唇上，安静很久，艰辛地移开视线，开始分办不出眼睛的湿润是否湖中水影。

良久才点头，蹦出一句「好。」

Banner盯着圆圆的鞋尖，恼然道「而且我觉得我被你折磨的时间肯定比他们更长，直到你200岁生日我还是会在厨房煮早餐...」

Steve稍为想象了一下两个老头吃奶油蛋糕的画面，忍不住勾起微笑。

忽尔，Banner不知看到了什么，痛苦地撑起快要散架的身子，蹒跚走向另一棵树下写生的小孩，回来时手中已经多了一张纯白画纸与几根从中央折断的彩铅。

「哈哈，你去抢劫了?」Cap这次真的笑了出来。

「我被抢劫了，我身上的钱全都没了。」

Banner体力尽耗躺回地上，头倚上交叠的手臂，轻闭浮肿的眼皮。

「画吧。我睡一会。」

很久之后。

Banner半睡半醒意识到肩头披上一件外套，他确实冷，迷迷糊糊将道谢含在嘴里嘟嚷。

「下个周末，我想邀请你们去探望Peggy，你愿意吗?」伴随素描柔和的沙沙声，Steve问。

「当然。」

(完)

****小尾巴** **

阳光灿烂，微风飘送花香，他们来到Peggy的疗养院。

「亲爱的Peggy阿姨，很荣幸见到妳，妳是我最爱的S.H.I.E.L.D特工，从古到今没有人的成就能比妳伟大。」Stark难得紧张，捧着一大束鲜花，眉眼间透露着崇拜。

他很快便被Nat一个手肘侧撃撞懵了，她眼神凌厉，用口形无声批判他「阿姨?」

「她是我爸爸的拍档呀，这是尊敬...」Stark瞪回去，心有不甘喃喃。

不理二人在后头吵什么，Steve向Peggy逐个介绍伙伴的名字，他们也乖巧地打招呼，送上准备好的礼物。

众人落坐，Peggy亲切微笑，自有一股令人无法忽视的美丽，即使老了还是能从她的脸上窥见昔日飒爽坚毅的风采。

她扫视了一圈，疑惑地歪着头，「Steve.」

Steve温柔递上切成小块的蛋糕，「嗯?」

「你不是说今天带对象来见我吗?他们之中哪个是你的甜心?」她将目光锁定Nat，Nat立即憋着笑摆手表示不是自己。

Peggy再度发挥特工的敏锐直觉，望向Tony，轻轻皱眉，「噢不...不行，他长得就像Howard二世。」

全部人看她明显嫌弃的表情，忍不住爆笑。

「Steve你看!Peggy阿姨比你还前卫一个世纪，完全不介意你未来的甜心是男是女。」

「Stark小朋友，不要叫我阿姨，我还没有那麼老呢。」Peggy机敏地秒回，又惹来一阵愉快的笑声。

Steve细看他们和乐融融的样子，感觉那股熟悉的暖热感动又袭上心头。


End file.
